A hundred beautiful flowers
by Airemir
Summary: When Edward told Bella that he didn’t love her any more he thought it was for the best. He never thought that she would die because of it. The next time they met they didn’t even recognize each other…maybe it was because of the headband covering her eyes…
1. Prologue

**A hundred beautiful flowers**

Summary: When Edward told Bella that he didn't love her any more he thought it was for the best. He never thought that she would die because of it. The next time they met they didn't even recognize each other…maybe it was because of the headband covering her eyes…

Disclaimer: Dude, I did this on my profile yo. Go there if you want to see it.

Notes: Ever since I've read the first book and part of the second I have not been able to get Twilight out of my head and have read many fan fics about it, mostly crossovers, but still with the Twilight characters in it. I figured I'll take a crack at it, since everyone else already has. I stopped reading at the part where Edward told Bella that he was breaking up with her at the New Moon, so that's where this fan fic will begin...Well; chronologically speaking it'll begin there anyway.

Warnings: Violence, or at the very least the allusion of violence. A lot of people **_die_** here. Oh, and the fact that Bella will actually be able to kick ass might also be a warning all of its own, especially when you read about how she does it. By the way, there's also the little fact that my Bella will become an emotionless void that will make the Bella in New Moon right after Edward broke up with her look like a cuddly little puppy and will probably scare the shit out of Jasper and Edward.

**Prologue**

**Death and destruction and Momoka**

My name…is nothing. I have no name. I am an orphan of two traveling merchants that were killed by a group of bandits that they were unlucky enough to be targeted by. However, ever since I came to Konoha I had the code name 百花, which is written in your language as Momoka, and can be transliterated as 'hundred flower'.

It has become my mark, because my substitution jutsu is always of me being engulfed by a giant rose, and the rose birthmark on my stomach that I've had ever since I was born. My trademark jutsu is The Death Blossoms Jutsu, in which a hundred flowers will materialize from thin air, circle my opponent, then the petals will 'wilt', and fly around them, while they do nothing but marvel at the beauty, the beauty that kills them. It is one of the most dangerous genjutsu to cast, not only because of the chakra needed to cast and maintain it, but if you make one wrong move they will know that it is an illusion, break it, and you leave yourself vulnerable from the loss of chakra, and may die.

When I had left Konoha I knew that I would still kill. It was in my blood, and in all the blood I spilt on these dirty hands and the land. It was all that I knew to do. Other kuniochi learned how to seduce the target into giving the information freely with a bit of sake and some bedroom activities to help their tongue to loosen, I learned how to rip out a beating heart from my still living target before I even learned to walk. Some people would blanch at that last sentence and murmur supposedly comforting words to me, trying and hopelessly failing to console me.

You can only console those who have feelings.

I am from the Root division of ANBU, the secret and virtually unknown section of the elite force of Konoha, I was taught to kill with no mercy or remorse before my feet could even take a step forward without pitching face first on the dirt. I was told that feelings, all feelings are a weakness that I must never have them, that should I ever feel any I should bury them, deep inside and never acknowledge their existence. Only a weak shinobi feels and a real shinobi knows that they are nothing but a tool and tools do not have a soul, does not feel pain, sadness, fear or hurt. And all shinobi and kunoichi under his rule are nothing but his tools, tools that he can and will use as he wishes, and for me to ever think of myself otherwise is foolish, naïve and just plain stupid, and the speaker and I both knew that I was not any of these.

This was my life philosophy, and I had never questioned it, not until I left Konoha.

I had left Konoha with Neko-sempai's team, we were one of the few ANBU team he had trusted enough to send on a mission to apprehend and eliminate the Uchiha threat, to kill the last surviving carrier of the accursed Sharingan bloodline. He knew that we were nothing like the Kyuubi boy, if we did meet the Uchiha we would not be so lenient on him, after all, the mission objectives are kill on sight.

ANBU are nothing if not…hmm, what is the saying…ah yes, _'by the book'_.

Cho-sempai (_his so-called friends would know him as 'Sai'_) may have been seduced by Kyuubi boy's way of thinking, but I shall never be so feeble…or at least…I thought I would never be.

The Uchiha had defeated us with humiliating ease, like we were no stronger than an Academy Student and not the ANBU we truly are. When he opened his eyes, it was red with the black spinning tomoes and I knew then that I was to die.

You can imagine my caution when the next that I had awakened I was on a bed in a room with the annoyingly clean scent of antiseptic wafting around the room. My eyes were open, and I knew that no one had been able to take off my hitai-ate because my sight was still dark. I surveyed my surroundings as best as I could. There were sounds of many footsteps, going left and right and up and down in a rush and strange beeping noises that I wasn't familiar with, but it was when two almost silent footsteps came close to my door communicating in a language I didn't understand did I finally see that I wasn't in the Konoha hospital, or any where close to Fire Country.

I did know however that if any of the enemy nin tried to kidnap me or kill me I will go down fighting, no matter what it takes.

What I didn't foresee however was the two bishounen that did walk into my room.

Who had ultimately shown me the error of my ways and had given me a refresher course on seeing beneath the underneath.

I just wished that they had never made me feel again.

I was, if not happy, content in my unemotional stupor.

Having emotions again is far too troublesome.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The masked patient**

This was one of the oddest cases that Dr. Carlisle Cullen had ever worked on, and with his 300+ years of experience that's saying something. Usually up in Alaska people don't get in many fights, and even if they did the few shallow cuts and bruises they'd get are so mild that they could go home just an hour or so later. The worst he'd normally worry about were someone getting hypothermia, especially when a few of the teenage boys were crazy enough to jump into the freezing waters.

He's never had to deal with a masked patient that was cut up so badly she was almost dismembered from head to toe, many of the cuts were in the most fatal places, multiple stabbings on her ribs, deep cuts on her arteries and veins, with her left leg so badly chopped only a small piece of skin was keeping it together, not to mention the fact that she had third degree burns all over her body.

Many of the hospital staff was actually surprised that she had survived for so long, including Dr. Cullen himself.

No one begrudged him of his astounded facial expression when only a day after the operation the patient was awake, breathing normally, and very conscious, of everything.

Well, the fact that said patient was standing beside her bed with a very lethal looking sword drawn probably had more to do with his surprise than seeing that she was healthy and whole. With the way she was holding the grip of the blade, sure and confident in her skills, her pose balanced and light as a warrior's, he knew that she truly believed that she could kill him and wouldn't hesitate to do so if he even gave the slightest suspicious glance.

His son Edward Cullen stared at her, trying to discern what was going on behind that face, but he heard nothing. He heard other people's thoughts but hers. It was slightly disconcerting, especially since the last person who could do the same was…

_Well Edward? What is she thinking?_

Edward answered with a slightly confused tone in his voice, "Why are you so hostile? We aren't trying to kill you, so why try to kill us?"

Carlisle knew that meant that Edward couldn't read her mind, and was slightly more wary of her than before. The next words from her mouth made him stiffen in fear, not for himself, but her.

– "_You may seem friendly now, but how do I know you won't attempt to terminate me? Do you know who I am, who I work for? If you answer correctly you shall die. If you answer incorrectly and try to lie you shall die."_ –

Both Cullens stiffened when she finished her threat. They knew that they were immortal, being vampires and all, but she didn't seem to know, and actually thought that she could kill them. They knew that they could take care of themselves, but if she did try to go through with her threat they may have to kill her, and although they both had good control, even they weren't sure what the repercussions would be if anyone found her corpse here with the mark of a vampire kill. But then Carlisle had noticed a little flaw in her threat. She had said that if he answered incorrectly and tried to lie she would kill them, but what about the truth?

– "_In truth, we don't know who you are. To be rather honest, we're not even sure how you've managed to survive with your wounds."_ –

Instead of placating her like he had hoped, she stiffened even further and demanded to know, – _"How can you speak Nippon so fluently when only moments before I heard you speak in an alien tongue? Answer me truthfully civilian."_ –

Edward and Carlisle gave each other confused looks. No one had ever spoken to Carlisle like they were paranoid and suspicious of his motives before. And 'alien tongue'? Really? Even people in Japan know about English, even if few of them can speak it properly without some kind of accent that can make the words just barely discernable.

Edward decided to answer for them. – _"We lived in a place that spoke Nippon for many years, and had picked up the language in duration of our stay."_ –

– "_You lie. I would have seen you. I have been everywhere in the Great Ninja Countries and never have I seen humans like you. You will die now."_ –

She ran to them, in a speed that they never knew was possible for someone who wasn't a vampire and it was only Edward's quick thinking and even quicker feet that Carlisle wasn't sliced in two. The swooshing sound of something thrown in the air was heard, and Edward kept moving, trying to keep his adopted father and himself from the crazy ungrateful patient.

There was something though, something that bothered Edward greatly about this one. Her voice had no inflection, no intonation to show anger, hate or any other emotion, her face, or what he could see of it past the odd looking head band that covered her eyes, was completely blank. It was almost like she had no emotions herself, or maybe she had suppressed her emotions so deep inside her for so long that she doesn't even believe she _can_ feel. That mixed with the fact that he couldn't read her mind, scared him, enough for him to be cautious around her and her weapons.

Speaking of which, where did she get that knife that she just threw anyway?

He put Carlisle down a safe distance away, or at least he hoped it was a safe enough distance and asked her, – _"Please, calm down. My father is telling the truth, we truly don't know who you are; we truly did learn Nippon in our stay in the country of the same name. We only wished to know if you are alright now, and have no plans to terminate you. We won't hurt you, I promise."_ –

– "_Empty promises that will be broken I am sure."_ –

She threw a…star shaped weapon at them, which gave Edward the opening he needed to tackle her down to the floor. Momoka noticed that he was very cold. They stared at each other, Edward in exasperation and Momoka with killing intent. Her sword was only an inch away from Edward's neck; a kunai was stuck at his solar plexus.

It was an uncomfortable silence for Carlisle, so he decided to speak up at that moment.

– "_What will it take to have you believe us?"_ –

– "_Nothing."_ –

Carlisle and Edward were flabbergasted.

– "_Unless you answer my questions."_ –

Now they were surprised. But then, after everything that just happened, who can blame them?

– "_Where am I? Who are you two? Why was I brought here?"_ –

These were easy to answer.

– "_You're in the Fairbanks Memorial Hospital, in Fairbanks North Star Borough, Alaska. I'm Edward Cullen and this is my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You were brought here so that you stayed alive. When you were first brought in your body was in such critical condition that we're surprised that you're still alive."_ –

She mumbled under her breath, – _"So what else is new?"_ – But they both heard it and chuckled.

– "_I hear a title before your name Cullen-san, a title reserved for healers and doctors. You are one then?"_ –

A nod.

– "_And you are one of the many healers I am sure that was needed to keep me alive?"_ –

Another nod.

– "_Hn…"_ –

She lowered her sword, her countenance pensive. Then she sheathed her sword at the side of her left leg, where the sheath was attached to a knee protector not unlike ones they had seen on ancient Japanese armors. She stared at them through the headband with a face so blank he wondered if that was a mask.

Finally she spoke. – _"I shall trust you…for now."_ –

The unspoken threat was hanging in the air, silent but very well known.

Carlisle tried to cut the tension with a question. – _"What's your name?"_ –

– "_I have none."_ –

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other again in surprise.

– "_Many call me Momoka."_ –

– "_**Hundred flower**__**?**_**"** –

– "_Yes."_ –

Edward looked at her stomach, where a rose birthmark was prominent. It seemed appropriate to him somehow.

– "_Well, Momoka-san, do you have any family we can inform of your condition?"_ –

– "_No."_ –

– "_Guardians? Friends?"_ –

– "_Dead."_ –

Edward flinched at that word. Although he almost didn't hear, he heard a slight mournful note in her voice when she said it. – _"I'm sorry."_ –

She said nothing, unnerving him with her silence, both mentally and literally. Carlisle frowned. – _"How old are you?"_ –

– "_Old enough to kill and old enough to die."_ –

This time it was Carlisle who flinched at her cold tone. She said it like it was a fact of life, and he wouldn't be surprised that for her it probably is.

– "_Is there a place you can stay when you leave?"_ –

– "_No."_ –

– "_Why?"_ –

– "_This place is called…A-las-ka, yes?"_ –

– "_Yes."_ –

– "_Then that means I am very far from my home."_ –

– "_Where is your home?"_ –

– "_I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you, so I won't."_ –

_That sounds suspicious._ Only Carlisle can think that without any malice or suspicion in his mind. Edward inwardly laughed.

She stared at him, a metal plate in place of her eyes but he could tell she was assessing him under that headband she wears over her eyes.

_How does she know where we are when she can't even see us?_ He wonders inwardly. The question that came out of her mouth surprised him, to say the least.

– "_Why are you cold?"_ –

The way that she had said it, both of the Cullens could tell she was genuinely curious, or at least as curious as an emotional stump like her can be. But her voice was still cold, unemotional and scarier than the Terminator, because he knew that she was only human and didn't need any computer to make her sound that way. He was thinking of an explanation to give her when the door opened.

"Dr. Cullen there's a patient that – oh!" The nurse that came into the room and unwittingly walked into the rather awkward situation blushed and stammered. "We-well, if you're busy at the moment I can come back –"

"No, it's all right. I'll be right with you." He turned to his adopted son. "Edward, would you stay and make sure that our patient here is fully healed and gets enough rest? I'll come back as soon as I can."

He just nodded, his eyes never leaving her face, on guard for any other surprise attacks. He and Carlisle may be able to survive any wounds she may attempt to inflict on them but the very human nurse might not. He'd rather not have another death on his conscience.

When the door clicked closed the patient sat down on her bed stiffly facing the wall. Edward sat on one of the chairs closest to door to make sure that she wouldn't try to escape.

·**¯`·* *·´¯**·

One thing that he hadn't taken into account was that she could have easily jumped out of the window she was facing with no injuries, even if the window was 10 stories high. (She actually had to do that once. It was one of those missions that had gone horribly wrong and she had no choice but to escape.) She was trying to calculate how long it would take for him to catch up to her if she tried. From her one attempt to injure the smooth talking bishounen she could tell that he was capable of speed that a full grown Jounin would be proud to have. (She could think of one green clad Jounin in particular who would train in ridiculous amount just to get that speed.) If he was as fast as Gai-sempai then she may need to rethink her plan of escape. She was fast, yes, but no where near his speed. She was a Genjutsu specialist, not a Taijutsu specialist. However she knew no genjutsu that would not kill him, she knew one to make him sleep, yes, but it took too much of her chakra for her to try in her state. She may as well be a civilian with how weak she is right now.

She leaned back into the pillows and closed her eyes. She may as well rest. She could do nothing else right now anyway.

·**¯`·* *·´¯**·

Edward was surprised to see her sleep. He had thought that she would at least try to escape once the nurse had gone. This just highlighted how he could be so easily blindsided by someone whose mind he couldn't read. (The fact that only one – now two – people in the world whose mind he can not read notwithstanding.) He was disturbed to find that his power was limited not just by one but now two. The last person whose mind he could not read…He hoped that she was living a life that was normal and free of supernatural beings. (As free as she could be when her best friend was a werewolf at least.)

Now that he thought about it however she had a more than passing resemblance to her. Pale skin, long, straight brown hair, a widow's peak and a heart shaped face. It was downright spooky.

He decided that he'd speak with Carlisle about this later on. For now, he'd have to make himself comfortable as her guard.

·**¯`·* *·´¯**·

**Two hours later**

"Carlisle."

He turned to the sound of his name. His adopted son came out of the shadows. "Ah Edward. What can I do for you?"

"Your patient."

"Yes?"

"There's something about her…"

He waited for Edward to clearly explain himself. He didn't have long to wait.

"I can't read her mind. It's just like…"

He knew what he meant. She was the reason that they had moved here to Alaska after all.

"You don't believe that she's…"

"No. It's not possible. Charlie's still alive after all. She doesn't even know how to hold a weapon, never mind a sword. She can't even walk on a flat surface without tripping either." A small crooked smile graced his lips as he spoke all this in wistful remembrance. Only Carlisle could see the deep sadness in his eyes that he tried so hard to hide.

"So what do you suggest?"

"We should have someone stand guard over her at all times. She is a danger to everyone, least of all to herself. And we need to take away her weapons. She could hurt someone."

"That's just it Edward. When the nurses went to take them away they couldn't find her weapons. Not even the sword that she so obviously wielded against us. They have it on video tape but when they checked her they could find nothing on her person but scrolls and the clothes that she's wearing."

His face adopted a contemplating pose at that. "We should still have someone guard her. When she wakes we can ask her where she put her weapons and what the scrolls are for. For now I think she needs her rest."

"Is that all Edward?"

"Yes. I'll see you at home Carlisle."

"Goodbye."

Carlisle turned back to his work as Edward left the hospital. He was just given much to think about. Like who would be best to guard over his mystery patient.


End file.
